


yuri-plisetsky has started a Live video

by succulent (capra)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Nikisetsky, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Vikturio, plov, rating for cussing because Yuri gotta Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capra/pseuds/succulent
Summary: “Heyyyyyy, all you fucks!”“Yura!”Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Yuri scowls off-camera and waves one hand, the universal 'shut up, I’m on a call' gesture, then turns his attention back to his phone. The stream already has a couple thousand viewers, and more are joining by the second.“Well, alright, hello all you fucks, and also hello to the Angels and my other fans and also the kids who definitely know how to cuss already so it’s not really my job to keep that from them,” he says, smirking. “Better?”
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	yuri-plisetsky has started a Live video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snep (rainflash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainflash/gifts).



> extensive thanks to zolotaya_zima, without whom the spark of this idea would never have caught fire
> 
> this is a birthday gift for snep~

_ * _

_ [ _ **_yuri-plisetsky_ ** _ has started a Live video] _

  
“Heyyyyyy, all you fucks!”   
  
_ “Yura!” _ _  
_ _  
_ Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Yuri scowls off-camera and waves one hand, the universal  _ shut up, I’m on a call _ gesture, then turns his attention back to his phone. The stream already has a couple thousand viewers, and more are joining by the second.   
  
“Well, alright, hello all you fucks, and  _ also  _ hello to the Angels and my other fans and also the kids who definitely know how to cuss already so it’s not really my job to keep that from them,” he says, smirking. “Better?”   
  
_ “Yes, thank you.”  _ The voice is only faintly audible over the music playing low in the background.

“As you guys all know, I’ve got my twentieth birthday coming up next week - yeah, yeah, big deal - and  _ normally _ , I’d want to make a big deal out of it, or something. But apparently some chucklefuck has other ideas.”   
  
“I received a fuckin’  _ blackmail note  _ this week.” The chat lights up with angry reacts, and Yuri snorts. “Right? Who  _ does _ that? Tch. But I’m not taking any chances. Have fun blackmailing me with somethin’ everyone knows,” he says, looking straight into the camera. “Whoever the hell you are, I hope you enjoy this.”   
  
He leans back, stretching, and the reacts become a mix of fire emojis from people distracted by the stripe of belly that shows as his shirt rides up, and angry faces from those still threatening violence against anyone who would threaten ‘their Yura.’ Yuri watches the chat fly past, too quick to read, and exhales. He glances past the camera again, and something in his eyes shifts. He’s looking at someone.

“Okay,” Yuri says, swinging his gaze back down onto his phone. “Here’s the deal. I’ve got something special to tell all you guys, and I’m sorry-not-sorry in advance cause I’m about to break  _ all _ of your hearts: I’m seeing someone.”   
  
He grins, ear to ear, smug and sharp, watching the reactions. The viewership is already in the five digit range, and it keeps climbing. There’s a sudden increase, another several thousand arriving all at once, and Yuri grins. “Which one of you tweeted that? Hah. Anyhow, yeah. I’m seeing someone. More than ‘seeing,’ actually - we’re permanent.”   
  
Again he waits out the reactions, beaming wider and wider as the chat flies by, shock and disbelief and fear and joy in the comments, and a mix of hearts and fire and angry faces all tangled up in the emoji react cluster in the corner of the screen.   
  
“Do you wanna know who?” Now he  _ laughs _ , outright laughs, and props his chin in one hand as he watches the chat. His ponytail flops over his shoulder. He shifts his position, and his hair slides further down his shoulder, til it lands in the beam of sunlight that’s hitting his shoulder and lights up gold. He skims the messages flying by his screen, smirking at some of the comments he sees.

“Well then, I guess I’ll tell you,” Yuri says, with a shameless grin. “‘Course, I was gonna tell you anyway. I’ve been wanting to get this off my chest for four fucking years. I’m dating the best man in the fuckin’ world and I  _ finally _ get to brag about it.”

“Alright, give it,” he says, looking off-camera. His expression goes soft and sweet and warm, and a bundle of fabric flies into frame, into his lap. He shakes it out and slips it on - a Team Russia jacket.   
  
Not his old blue and white one, nor the Olympic team jacket he wore in Pyeongchang. No, this is a  _ red and white _ Team Russia jacket from 2014. From Sochi.

“I'm sure some of you are already getting it,” he snickers, shaking out his shoulders as the jacket settles comfortably into place. “I wish I could hear you screaming right now. Well, let’s clue the rest of you dumbasses in.”   
  
“ _ Yura! _ ” This, sharp, from just off-camera. Yuri looks up and smirks, utterly unrepentant, and scoots over to his right, making room on the bed.   
  
Viktor Nikiforov, wearing a matching Sochi jacket -  _ his _ Sochi jacket, the one he’s continued to wear for so long that by now it’s an undeniable part of his personal image - sits down beside him, shoving his shoulder. “You promised you’d be nice.”   
  
“I  _ am _ being nice,” Yuri says. "Do you want the honor or shall I?"   
  
“You are always my honor and my pride,” Viktor purrs, and Yuri rolls his eyes. Viktor leans in, gripping Yuri by the chin, and kisses him. With very visible tongue.   
  
When Viktor lets Yuri go, he settles back against the headboard of Yuri’s bed. He’s still in frame, a further distance from the camera than Yuri is, and he’s smiling.

Yuri licks his lips and shoves Viktor’s knee. “You promised you wouldn’t get sappy,” he says, and Viktor’s grin gets bigger.    
  
“I lied~”   
  
Yuri turns back to the camera, smug.   
  
“So yeah. Meet my boyfriend. Some of you  _ might  _ have heard of him before, I think?” He laughs. The live react cluster is shading further and further into a majority of ‘angry’ reacts, fewer and fewer hearts bubbling up in the corner of Yuri’s screen. He looks at it, very deliberately, then back at the camera lens. His smile is tighter, strained.

“That right there,” he says, pointing at the bottom right corner of the frame, “That’s why we waited so long. That’s why we weren’t gonna make it anybody else’s business, either. Not cause we give a fuck, but ‘cause too many other people do. But that decision got taken out of our hands, so it was either tell you guys ourselves or let some chucklefuck tell a tabloid.  _ As if. _ ”   
  
“No, I don’t give a crap what anyone thinks. Nobody knows him like I do. Nobody knows me like he does. We’ve been together a long time now, and we’re  _ still _ together despite everything that got in our way. We’re permanent.”   
  
“So for those of you who suspected - hey, good job. You get to lord it over all the jerks on your forums that you were right, you weren’t tinhatting after all. Have fun with that.”   
  
“We knew this’d piss some people off - some of you because you want to fuck either him or me or both of us, and, well, I can’t blame you but honestly I don’t swing for girls and none of you had a chance with him to start with. Sorry. You know how it is. And no, you are  _ not _ gonna get bedroom details. Pervs.”

“Oh, and for everybody who thought I'm with Beka - well, you're not wrong, we do love each other, we’re like, life partners or some shit, but it’s totally platonic, cause he’s aro. You can still keep tagging us in all that filthy art, tho, it’s fucking hilarious.”

“To further piss off the asshole who thought he could make money off of splashing us all over the fuckin’ tabloids, here’s an additional perk: whatever info you’ve managed to scrape together so far is now worth  _ dust _ . We’ve done an exclusive interview - a big tell-all thing, pretty much any question you wanna know that we’re gonna answer is in there. We really didn’t hold much back, so if it isn’t in there, don’t waste our time with asking, cause you’re not gonna get it out of us. Anyway, the article oughta be posted…”   
  
Viktor leans forward, showing Yuri his own phone screen, and Yuri grins, then looks back at the camera. “Yep, it’s just gone up, and Vitya’s retweeting it right now, so everybody can find it. Wanna say thank you to Mooroka Hisashi for doing the interview for us, he’s the only one we’d trust with this. So you better go read it, and pay him better!”   
  
“Hmm, what else.” Yuri twists around to look at Viktor, and Viktor scoots forward, sitting hip to hip with Yuri. His right arm slips around Yuri’s back, hand on his waist, with undeniable comfort and ease.

“Hello everyone, thank you for supporting us for all these years,” Viktor says, and Yuri elbows him in the ribs. Viktor’s smile curls at the corners. “Unlike my Yura here, I  _ do _ believe in saying thank you, because I mean it, even though I am very aware that from this moment on many of you who have supported me for two decades of my career may well turn on me and show me hate from here onward.” His gaze is sharp, and his smile isn’t friendly anymore. Yuri, beside him, is wearing a grimly proud expression.   
  
“I can’t say I understand, given that the only thing that has changed from yesterday to today is that I’m telling you that I’m in love. If that’s a sin you can’t forgive me of, because of who I love, or how I love him - then I will not miss you when you go.”   
  
“I’m absolutely unapologetic,” Viktor continues. “Love is the best thing that’s come into my life.” Yuri rolls his eyes, leaning his head against Viktor’s shoulder, and Viktor’s arm comes up around Yuri’s shoulder to embrace him, stroking his fingers briefly through Yuri’s hair before letting his hand fall back down to rest on Yuri’s waist. “To clarify some curiosities I’m sure you have already: Yes, this is real, this isn’t a prank. Yes, I’m aware I’m the luckiest man in the world. I don’t take Yura for granted, not for a minute, and yes, we are very happy together. No, you cannot make me change my mind.”

Viktor leans forward, peering at Yuri’s phone screen. “Wow, everyone has a lot to say! Slow down, I can’t read that fast. Hmmm… Oh, they have questions, Yura, should we do a questions section?”

“Yeah, let’s make it a regular old presser,” Yuri snickers.

The chat speeds up, hundreds of people throwing questions into the ring in the hopes that Viktor or Yuri would read them and answer them. Viktor picks and chooses random comments to reply to as they scroll past. “Hmmm... Yes, we want kids. Potya and Makka need a little sister, so we've been looking at getting another dog. Not telling what breed yet though~”   
  
Yuri leans in over Viktor’s shoulder. “Mm, no, I’m not getting into that right now. Go read Mooroka-san’s interview, we talked to him about that. --And that, too,” he adds.   
  
More questions pop up. Yuri smiles at one of them. “Oh hey, good question. They asked why Mooroka, why not a Russian or American reporter or something?” Yuri glances at Viktor, and Viktor’s smile is just as warm and fond as Yuri’s when Yuri turns back to the camera. “So yeah, the answer is - he’s always been kind and supportive to somebody who’s really, really important to us both, even when nobody else in the press was. And we knew this was gonna give some serious clout to whoever got to report on it, so we wanted to give it to somebody who actually deserved it.”   
  
Viktor reads the screen, scanning the next questions that pop up, then laughs and ruffles Yuri’s hair. “Yes I can, see?” Yuri ruffles Viktor’s right back, and Viktor beams, puffing air up to push his bangs out of his face. “And that happens pretty much every time, too.”

Yuri’s gaze sharpens suddenly, and he touches the screen, pulling down to hold the chat in place so he can read one comment more closely. The expression on his face goes from critical to bloody-minded. “Hey. Hey,  _ soc_bb_rubgyfan22 _ , you listening, you fuck? First off, your screenname is stupid. Second, if you have the balls to say that to my face, I'll comp you an all-expenses paid ticket to Euros, just so I can meet you and  _ punch your nose in after you say it.  _ Don’t you  _ ever _ speak like that about him again, do you fucking understand me?”   
  
Viktor leans in, and Yuri pushes his shoulder. “Vitya, don’t.” But he leans close, and reads the screen. He frowns, perturbed. “Hmm. You  _ are _ aware that constitutes an actionable threat of violence against public figures, right? If you mean to say anything like this about my boyfriend again, I hope you have a good lawyer.” He smiles, all heart mouth, and the chat slows down, just for a moment. “I certainly do.”   
  
Yuri kisses Viktor on the cheek reassuringly, and turns back to his phone with a sigh.    
  
“Well, this whole Live started cause some people just can’t let us have nice things, and it looks like you all have another asshole of the same stripe to thank for the fact that we are  _ done now _ . Anyway, I’ve said love enough times in the last half hour to fill quota for the whole next month, so that's all you're getting from me today, suckers.”   
  
“Oh, wait, Yura, one more thing,” Viktor says, leaning in to read a comment that’s just popped up. “Aww, that’s sweet, look.” He looks into the camera with a genuine smile.   
  
“That’s sweet of you, thank you. But no, we’re not engaged. Yet.”   
  
Yuri smiles, smug. “Alright, alright. And listen - in the next whenever, people are gonna start saying shit and spreading lies like they always do. So don’t be a dumbass and fall for it. Anything that didn’t come directly from us  _ on video _ like this thing, or Mooroka’s article, is bullshit. Got that? Don’t listen to it.”   
  
The viewership count has fallen to a fraction of what it was at the peak of the Live, and Yuri sighs. The emoji react cluster in the corner of the screen is slowly blending its way from anger back over into a majority of hearts and thumbs ups.   
  
“Looks like most of you guys who are still with us aren’t total dicks,” he says, and a flurry of hearts confirms it. “Alright then, you guys get one more present. Cause I have a feeling you guys are gonna be the ones we can actually count on from here on out. So get your screencap button ready.”   
  
More hearts flood into the react cluster as Yuri turns to Viktor for another kiss. No tongue this time, but they linger, soft and sweet, with their brows resting together for a moment after the kiss breaks. Viktor’s eyes open, heavy-lidded and warm with affection as he looks at Yuri. Without moving away, Yuri turns his head and squints one eye open to grin at the chat. “And that is as much as  _ you _ all get to see.”   
  
_ [ _ **_yuri-plisetsky_ ** _ has ended this Live video] _

_  
_ _  
_ *

It’s the consensus over the next day or two that Yuri and Viktor have broken the skating internet.

Their Instagram profiles are private - Viktor’s was locked just before the Live started, and Yuri’s directly after the broadcast finished - but Otabek's is still public, though he tuned off comments for all his posts about a week before the Live, and fans speculate that it was in preparation for this. A few minutes after Yuri's live is over,  **_otabek-alton_ ** posts an Instagram story of a still photo. He labels it with a date several months prior. It's a really casual candid photo of the three of them: Otabek, Yuri, and Viktor. Yuri's got one arm around each of their shoulders. Yuri and Viktor are kissing, and Otabek's holding the phone out at arm's length to get all three of them in the shot. Behind them, a pretty cityscape at twilight, and in Viktor’s free hand, the handles of a couple shopping bags. Otabek posts the photo with no comment, just tags for their accounts.

*

It takes a few months for things to settle into a new normal in their fandoms. Some of the Angels and the Nikiforofans never do forgive them. Their fanclubs’ memberships shrink at first, as fans protest the relationship. But after a few months, the vitriol has died down almost completely. Almost immediately after the Live, the moderation team of the Yuri’s Angels official forum freezes new account creation and new membership applications to keep the Viktor fans out, and begins kicking and banning users who express support for the relationship or for Viktor himself. Some of the Angels, who had resolved from the start that as long as Yuri is happy, they’re happy, are displeased with the official Angel club moderation team. They form an unofficial splinter group, arranging a mass fan action to join Viktor’s fanclub all at once in a show of solidarity. Some Nikiforofans return the gesture, and as months go on, the fusion fandom stabilises. The name that Angels first chose for them as an insult becomes a mark of pride, and the  _ Fallen Angels _ establish a formal fanclub roster and forum of their own.

**_v-nikiforov_** and **_yuri-plisetsky_** remain private for a while. And when they finally do unlock and resume posting, fans are dismayed to see that their content contains nothing of each other - no mentions, no photos. Both accounts update less frequently, too, and when they _do_ update, more often than not it is for a sponsored or branded post. Fandom - or federation - reaction has driven Viktor and Yuri’s honest posting underground, onto new, private accounts. These are quickly found by fans crosschecking the follow lists of fellow skaters, but despite the usernames **_nikipli_** and **_pliniki_** quickly becoming common fandom knowledge, neither account is ever publicly acknowledged by either Viktor or Yuri.  
  
However, about a month after the Live, a new public Instagram account crops up. **_poty+makk_** posts photos of a Himalayan cat and a brown standard poodle, and almost never including a caption or any tags in its posts. But it quickly gains followers, because every once in a while, in the background or corner of the frame, two familiar faces, or two distinctive pairs of skates, can be seen.  
  


*

**Author's Note:**

> if you like to roll around in vikturio / nikisetsky / plov feels, send me a follow on twitter @ caprafic


End file.
